Jurassic Park I
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: Following the movie but with two new characters. OC/OC HOLY SMOKES I FINISHED IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Mr. Hammond, Ian Malcolm, and Donald Gennaro watched as the steer was torn to pieces as it cried out in pain.

"They should all be destroyed." a voice from behind.

They looked behind them to see a two figures coming towards them, one was wearing hunting cloths while the other was wearing camouflage clothing and a base ball hat.

Mr. Hammond laughed. " Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya and his son Isaiah. A bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone, besides his son of course."

Alan could see the difference between the two, for Isaiah had copper skin, cropped black hair, eyes a dark brown, he even had some earrings on his right ear and dog tags. Isaiah must be adopted, for was born from a different father.

Alan went over and shook their hands in greeting.

"What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?" Alan Grant asked.

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal." Mr. Muldoon replied, "I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but these things move--"

"Fast for a biped?" Alan asked.

"Cheetah speed." This time Isaiah answered, "Fifty, sixty miles per hour, if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."

The last part was directed at Mr Hammond, Mr. Muldoon was proud of his son. Ellie and the others could tell that.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's why we're taking extreme precautions." Hammond amended, he turned around, showing Donald and Ellie the view area.

Alan went back to the Muldoons. "Do they show intelligence? With their brain cavities, we assumed that--"

"They're extremely intelligent." Mr. Muldoon cut him off. "Even problem-solving intelligence; especially the big one."

Isaiah looked down to the trees where he knew where she was. Right behind them.

Mr. Muldoon explained. "We bred eight originally, but she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others."

A roar came from the deep, everyone turned to look down.

Mr. Muldoon looked to Alan. "That one. When she looks at you. You can see she's working things out. That's why we have to feed 'em like this."

He nodded to the wire that was still in the pit.

"She and them all attacking the fences when the feeders came." Mr. Muldoon said.

"The fences are electrified though, right?" Ellie asked.

Isaiah looked to her. "That's right, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember."

That's when the electrical equipment started thudding. Everyone looked over and were shocked to see the contraption that had held the steer was in tears and you could see some blood stains on it. Everyone looked away, but Isaiah, he has been used to this since the beginning of the breeding of the raptors. Age twelve.

Hammond looked at them. "Yes. Well. Who's hungry?"

Isaiah would have laughed but decided not to. "I will go with them, unless you need me dad?"

"No, no. you go with them, they might need your assistance on some things, I can clear everything here." Mr. Muldoon said as he watched his son walk down along side Alan who continued to ask about the raptor.

Their lunch was served, Isaiah took the liberty of sitting beside Mr. Hammond who seems to like having him about.

"Now I want to introduce you all, to the one and only Isaiah Muldoon, who is the trainer the raptors, triceratops, and the T-Rex." Hammond spoke as he patted Isaiah on the back.

Isaiah looked down at the food and paid more attention to it.

"Trainer? You mean like sit, stay, good girl?" Ian asked laughing a bit.

Isaiah looks up, glaring at him. "I teach them how to fight and hunt we don't put the animals there right after hatching, we raise them till about a month or two before taking them out. I make sure to treat them as they are and teach them what to eat, and what not, but as I keep telling you Mr. Hammond, I, or anyone else, can't train the T-Rex and the raptors _not_ to go on their instincts."

Alan was impressed with the seriousness this boy had about the predators of the dinosaur world. Mr. Hammond ignored the teenager and began speaking to the others. Isaiah sighed, the old men was like a teenager himself; not listening to the wise people.

"None of these attractions are ready yet, but the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take. Other rides will come on-line six or twelve months after that." He continued, "Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense."

Money making Donald added. "And we can charge anything we want: 2,000 a day, 10,000 a day. And people will pay it, then there's the merchandise. I can personally advise-"

"Donald. Donald. This park was not built to cater only for the super rich." Hammond pointed out before looking at Ellie, "Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

"Sure. They will." The lawyer said smiling, "What, we'll have, uh, a coupon day or something."

The lawyer and Mr. Hammond laughed, Isaiah smiled at the attitudes the laugh was. Donald was actually kidding and Mr. Hammond was thinking of firing him for being a rich prick.

"Gee, the lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here, um… staggers me." Mr. Malcolm said.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little bit different then you and I feared." Donald told him.

"Yeah. They're a lot worse." Ian replied.

"Now wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet, and you-"

"No, Donald, Donald. Donald, let him speak, I want to hear every view point, I really do." Hammond told Donald, looking over to Ian.

"Yeah, don't you see the danger, uh, John, inherent in what you're doing here?" Ian asked, "Genetic power's the most awesome force the planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun."

Isaiah remembered that day, boy was his mom and dad were shocked to see there eight year old son shooting a squirrel from up in a tree. He smiled at that memory.

"It's hardly appropriate to start hurling generalizations--"

"If I may." Ian stammered, trying to speak above the lawyer. "Um, I'll tell you the problem with scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any disciplines to attain it." he said, "You know, you read what others had done and you took it to the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility… for it."

Hammond was shaking his head, making hand signals to shut Ian up, now he was now acting adut_ish_.

Ian continued. "You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had, you patented it, package it and slapped on a plastic lunch box. And now you're selling it. You wanna sell it. Well--"

He banged the table on the word sell and selling, to amplify the problem.

"I, I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things in which nobody's ever done before." Hammond said.

"Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop o think if they should. Isaiah over there however, did think of it, and has probably told you something about it, but you ignore it." Ian retorted.

Isaiah was shocked Mr. Malcolm knew that, and what was weird was that he understood what he was saying; Mr. Hammond didn't take the responsibility of it, and wasn't thinking of the consequences like breeding the predators.

"Condors." Hammond said, going at random. "Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say." Mr. Hammond pointed out.

Ian shook his head. "Hold on. This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation, or the building of a dam." he said, "Dinosaurs, uh, uh, had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction."

Isaiah blinked at the adults, if only the subjects of dinosaurs still existed in high school! He would have been getting A+ on those.

Isaiah ignored the rest of the conversation as he finished eating the wonderful Bass. He finished as he heard Mr Hammond laughing.

"I don't believe it. I don't believe it. You're meant to defend me against theses characters, and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer." He said chuckling.

"Thank you." Donald said sarcastically.

The waiter from before whispered into Mr. Hammond's ear. Mr. Hammond smiled.

"Well, they're here." he said standing.

Not really understanding, Isaiah stood up as well, finishing his glass of iced tea before following.

"You four are gonna have a spot of company out in the park. Spend a little time with one of our target audience." Mr. Hammond explained.

"What's the other?" Donald asked.

"Teenagers of course, they wouldn't want to see dinosaur dead, why would they want to see live ones?" Hammond answered.

Ian snorted. "That's simple, bring the girls to see the babies and the herbivores, and the guys will be coming in hundreds."

Isaiah looked over his shoulders glaring at Ian. Ian lifted his hands smiling.

"Don't deny it kid, you know it's the gods honest truth." Ian said.

"Oh I know, I'm just mad you said it in front of the _bloodsucking lawyer__"_he joked.

Donald glared at him. Whom Isaiah was going to see was going to show that Ian was absolutely right about the teenage boys and the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

She could be at home right now, getting a good week sleep from high school, but no, her fourteen year old best friend Lex wanted to bring her grandpa's new park.

Carly Johnson, age sixteen sat in the jeep beside Lex and her little brother Tim. Her red pixie short hair was spiked out, making it look a bit good, fair-skinned, eyes like the green grass, and a frown to show all how much she didn't want to go to the stupid park.

They reached the visitors center, where the so called great tour of the park would begin. Of course Lex and his brother, hyper little people shot out of the car as it stops and sprinted into the center. Carly sighed before walking out of the car as well, carrying her backpack of everything for it had everything she needs, and wants.

She entered in as she saw the two jumping onto their Grandpa in greeting, the crowd around them looked up from them and looked to her.

She waved a little before looking to the boy with them. She already didn't like him, especially with that smirk on his face.

Mr. Hammond looked up from the kids and saw Carly. "Oh, hello, are you Carly Johnson, Lex's friend."

"Yes, It's nice to have finally met you sir and thank you for the gift." she said shaking his hand.

Isaiah went after Hammond, Ian looked to the others and mouthed 'wait for it' Ellie giggled.

"I'm Isaiah Muldoon." he introduced himself.

"Well, in case you went deaf for a second, I'm Carly Johnson." she greeted before shaking hands with the others, she smiled at Ian.

"I've read your books sir, I'm a fan." she said.

Ian looked pleased and shook her hand. Isaiah on the other hand frowned before looking over to Ellie.

Ellie and Alan chuckled at the young man as he looked back at Carly who was now holding Tim's hand and was following Lex outside, the adults followed suit.

Jeeps came cruising down the road, and what was freaky was that there was no one driving the car. Tim and Lex split and looked at the new cars.

Carly was going to follow Lex when she was suddenly stopped by Isaiah. He grinned; she smirked, and then moved to the left, he followed. She raised an eyebrow before moving to the right, he did the same.

Alan pointed this out to the adults in amazement.

"He's acting like a raptor." he said.

"What?" Donald asked.

The adults watch this, as the side to side step continues, with Carly looking annoyed, and Isaiah looking amused.

"It is assumed that when raptors want a mate, they do this sort of thing, it means 'pay attention to only me'" he explained chuckling.

"I wonder how he knows that, when all dinosaurs are female here?" Ian wondered.

Ellie thought Isaiah was just being a guy and was annoying Carly, and she wasn't too off the mark. Mr. Hammond only shook his, wondering what Robert would think when he tells him about his son acting like a raptor.

Carly was fed up. "Yes, Muldoon? What do you want?"

Isaiah just grinned at her before walking away, pissing Carly more. Hammond cleared his throat.

"Dr. Sattler, come with me. Dr. Grant, come into the second car." he said.

"I'm going to ride with, uh, Dr. Sattler." Ian spoke as he walked to the second car.

"Yeah, me to." Carly went for the car.

"I'll come along, you know, in case trouble comes underfoot and all." Isaiah said following her.

Ian stopped at the car and gave everyone a 'Ta Da!' towards Isaiah. Ian has just proved his point.

Carly stopped before walking towards the front car, Isaiah didn't follow her this time, only smirked, then frown as she turned right around and was in the second car before he could move. Carly now sat in the front with Ellie.

"God that dude is a freak!" Carly said as she put on her seat belt.

Ellie smiled. "I think he was trying to impress you."

"Ms. Sattler, a guy like that doesn't need to impress, all he has to do is walk into the room and everyone would be impressed." she said.

"And you're not?" Ellie asked smiling.

Carly looked at Isaiah who was going into the kid's car.

"Oh I am, I just don't have the time of day with that Guy." she said before putting on her glasses and began on working on her camera.

Ellie shook her head before laughing at the face Isaiah and Alan was giving to both of the girls. Annoyance was the expression.

The tour began.

"Oh, God help us. We're in the hands of engineers." Ian Malcolm groaned as the driverless car began to move.

Carly snorted. "Good to know I'm not the only one who thinks like that."

A dude on speaker began to speak.

_"During most of your tour, the appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you. Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the appropriate icon." _it said.

"Hey look!" Tim said pointing to the door.

It was not hard to miss, but then again, Isaiah been through this lots of times. He looked back at the second car and huffed in confusion. Lex watched him in amusement before looking to the gate.

"Are we going to hit that?" she asked.

Isaiah looked over to her with an Are-you-serious! Look then said. "Apparently you have not been in a tour."

Lex narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at the gate.

"_Welcome to Jurassic Park."_ it ended, and the gate opened.

In the second car, Carly was ready with her camera, and had moved her self to the way back of the jeep and lay there with her camera at her side and watched the trees go by then looked to the gate. It was huge and solid hard there even fire torches.

"What have they got in there, King Kong?" Ian asked

The gate closes behind them, Carly suddenly had the feeling that something big was going to happen and she hoped it was a good thing.

_"If you look to the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."_

"Dilophosaurus!" Dr. Grant asked in surprise before looking out the window.

Dr. Sattler was also surprised. "Oh shit!"

Carly blinked at her before aiming her camera through the window and into the view. The guide tour was giving fact about the dinosaur; however, there were nothing to be found.

"Alan…where?" Dr. Sattler asked.

Dr. Grant banged the door in disappointment. "Damn."

Carly felt the same as she lowered her camera in disappointment, how can she become a photographer if there is nothing but the view to be found, however, she did take pictures of it, it look pretty anyway.

When were now in the T-Rex paddock, and there was nothing to see like the first one.

Ian sighs and began counting his fingers. "God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."

Dr. Sattler spoke up after a few minutes. "Dinosaurs… eat Man. Woman inherit the earth."

The two guys looked at her, Alan smiled at her.

_I like that. _Carly thought with a smile as she and Dr. Grant lay beside each other at the back, looking through the window.

_God creates dinosaurs. _

_God destroys dinosaurs. _

_God creates man. _

_Man destroys God. _

_Man creates dinosaurs._

_Dinosaurs eat Man._

_Woman inherits the Earth._

Suddenly a voice came on speaker.

"We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep watching the fence." he said.

Isaiah was watching the fence from the front seat.

And from out of the ground came a goat. Carly saw this and winced.

"Ooh, Lex is not going to like that." she whispered.

_First Car_

Lex looked horrified. "What's going to happen to that goat? He's going to eat the goat." she sounded horrified.

Funny thing was that she was looking at Isaiah like it was his fault. He put his hands up at her.

Tim looked from behind her. "Excellent."

Donald looked dazed. "What's the matter, kid? You never had lamb chops before?"

"I happen to be a vegetarian." Lex said, using Carly's tone.

"Don't worry, I doubt the Rex will come anyway, and from then on we'll be seeing dinosaurs just like you." Isaiah said looking right at the goat.

Lex looked at him for a second before looking back.

_Second Car_

The goat continues to bleat.

"T-Rex doesn't want to be fed, he wants to hunt. Can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct." Dr. Grant spoke to himself.

"Technically, he is a she, and, I can see your point." Carly said taking a picture on the scene, "They know to hunt and not to be fed by anyone; they need to learn to survive, and not be spoiled."

Alan looks over to Carly for second before looking to Ellie. "Ellie, can we keep her?"

Ellie laughed, followed by Carly.

They waited for a few seconds, now even the goat was bored and lay down. Ellie, Ian, and Alan went back to their seats. Along with the other people in the second car.

Ian goes to the camera at the front.

"Uh, uh, now, eventually you do plan to have _dinosaurs _on your, on your _dinosaur tour_, right?" he asked the camera.

"Hello?" he called, knocking on the camera, "H-hello."

Carly shook her head. Mr. Hammond must hate the dude.

Ian sits back with a groan, but with a smile, Alan looks away sighing.

"See, the tyrannosaur, uh, uh, doesn't obey any set patterns or, or park schedules. The essence, uh, of chaos." he concluded with a beat.

Carly may be a fan of his book, just not of his, that's for sure. She moves to sit in between the two men as Ellie spoke.

"Um, I'm still not clear on chaos. Wh-what does that mean?" she asks.

"Oh, oh, it simply deals with, uh, unpredictability in complex systems…" and so Ian begins the busting of the moving to Ellie.

Alan and Carly roll their eyes before looking out the window. Carly scrunches her eyes to see in the clearing of a field.

"Dr. Grant, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she asks.

Alan nods before walking out of the car, Carly follows suite, along with Ellie. Then as did everyone else.

They all follow Alan and Carly, Tim decides to continue talking to Alan, Lex is trying to get closer to him, and the rest just follow suite.

Isaiah and Carly walk side by side as they followed the trail.

"So, how did you get yourself here?" Isaiah asked.

Carly looks at him for a second before answering. "I'm friends with Lex and Tim, I usually baby sat them for their mom and I became good friends with Lex as she started high school, and she wanted me to come along to this park saying I can take pictures."

"Okay let me get this straight, if I ask you to walk into the T-Rex forest on the promise that you can take pictures of it, would you have said yes?" Isaiah asked.

"No, Uh, unless there's like protection from them besides staying still." she answered, "So what about you?"

"No I would absolutely whatsoever, would not go in there for a few pictures." he answered smiling at her.

When he had said 'absolutely' Carly could hear an accent picking up a little.

"No, not that, I mean how did you get here?" Carly asked.

"Well, my dad is the game warden here for the raptors and such, he brought me along with him, I sort of raise the little dinosaurs a bit before giving them to the professionals, but dad thinks it was a brilliant idea, since raptors will remember me from raising them, I'll be safe." he said, "Though I will not even try that out with them."

Carly smiled at him. "Let's hope you don't."

He smiled and they continued on, what Ellie saw, was that Isaiah was walking closer to Carly, and Carly let him do so. She grinned at the two, along with grinning at Alan with Lex and Tim.

When Carly got closer, she walked faster, past the others. "Oh my god."

Isaiah smiled before following her. They finally came to the clearing, and there, lying on the ground, was a Triceratops.

She kneeled to the ground, in front of the beast and laughed softly. "Hi there."

The dazed dinosaur looked to her and groaned loudly. Carly felt like crying. Isaiah kneeled beside her, giving the dinosaur a pet. She was hesitant before doing the same, when the others came; Carly stood up and started taking pictures of it.

Isaiah stayed where he was, looking at the triceratops. "Hey there Melody."

Melody the triceratops, responded, blinking slowly at him.

Carly finished circling around, stopping to watch Isaiah with the dinosaur, couldn't stop herself; she took a few pictures, with Isaiah alone or with the dinosaur. When he looked up to her, he smiled smugly. She quickly looked somewhere else, feeling herself blush at that moment.

She looked to everyone else and began taking pictures of all of the people's expressions of awe.

It was certainly something to have in her album.

Dr. Sattler was going to stay with the sick girl as the tour continued; her spidery-senses are coming back up again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

A storm has broke lose as they got themselves back into the cars, this time, Isaiah followed Carly to the second car and the two took the back while Alan and Ian took the front.

During the ride, Carly had fallen asleep, her head resting on Isaiah's shoulder. Isaiah punch his fist up into the air mentally as he smiled.

"You got any kids?" Alan asked Ian.

"Me? Oh, oh, hell yeah, three. I love kids." Ian answered as he took a swig of his flask. "Anything at all can and does happen. Same with wives for that matter."

He offered the flask to Alan who shook his head before he asked. "Are you married?"

"Occasionally, uh, yeah, I'm always on the look out for a future ex-Mrs. Malcolm." Ian jokes.

Isaiah listened to this and prayed he didn't end up like Ian. He held Carly a little closer when she groaned quietly. Ian and Alan looked back, Ian grinning knowingly, and Alan with an eyebrow raised.

"She got tired." Isaiah defended himself quietly, not to wake her up or anything.

Ian snorted in disbelief before turning back around, Alan did the same and actually tried and to fall asleep at the wheel, but Ian wouldn't have any of that.

"By the way, Dr. Sattler, um, she's not, like, available, is she?" Ian asked.

Isaiah looked at the guy. duh! Of course she isn't, a dinosaur could see that.

"Why?" Alan asked, sounding a bit pissed.

Ian turned to look at Alan and saw the look on his face. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You two are, uh--"

Alan put his hand on the steering wheel of the car. "Yeah."

Suddenly, indistinct noises came on, then stopped the car.

Alan put his hands up. "Hey, what's I touch?"

Ian looked out the window, then said "Uh, you didn't touch anything. We stopped."

Carly got up from Isaiah's shoulder, rubbing her eyes. "Are we at the Visitors centre?"

"Doesn't look like it." Isaiah replied, looking out the window and to the fences that looked oddly familiar.

The T-Rex paddock

Carly's eyes widened as she went a little closer to Isaiah, Isaiah was doing the same to her. The time of the happening, is now happening.

Alan looked to the three before checking out the radio, only to find out that the radio's out.

"I'm going to check out the other car, you three stay right here." he said as he went out.

"Like we are going anywhere in this weather." Ian grumbled before looking out the window.

The three waited in silence as Alan came back. "Their radio's out too. Gennaro said to stay put."

"Kids okay?" Ian asked.

"I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Alan wanted to know.

"Kids get scared." Ian answered.

"What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power." Alan asked.

"Um, well we're beside the T-Rex paddock, and the power might be out so no bolts to keep them back." Carly answered, shaking a little.

Isaiah rubbed her arm a little to comfort her, and Alan thought about that.

Ian spoke. "I didn't say I was scared."

"I didn't say you were scared." Alan told Ian.

"I know." Ian retorted.

Alan and the teenagers looked at Ian weirdly before shaking their heads.

"I think we should walk our way back," Carly suggested.

Alan shook his head. "No, Carly, Gennaro said to stay put."

"When did the lawyer become leader here?" Isaiah asked.

Alan had opened his mouth with an answer before he saw how scared Carly was, he stretched his arm out and awkwardly pat her arm.

"Hey, it's okay, you're going to be fine, we're going to be fine." he said quietly.

Carly nodded before leaning into Isaiah. "Sorry for suffocating you like this."

Isaiah looked out to the fence. "Believe me when I say I'd do the same thing too, in a manly way anyway."

Her laugh was muffled against his shoulder before drawing away, but Isaiah held her where she was. She looked up at him baffled and a little annoyed to be held down like this, he wasn't looking at her but was watching the fence.

"I'd feel less tense if you're nearer." he simply answered.

Carly nodded, not quite understanding but leaned back to him, making herself and him comfortable, she felt his body relax a little. Alan had opened the door and took out his water bottle to fill it with the rain. Even from here, she could see Tim at the back watching them.

Finishing filling his water bottle with rain, he took a sip and shared it with the others. Carly took out energy bars from her everything backpack and gave them each a snack. What they didn't hear, was the thumping of something coming closer.

After a while, Carly and Ian began talking about Chaos as Isaiah and Alan talked about the raptors. When suddenly they saw Gennaro get out of the car and sprinted towards the out houses.

"Where does he think he's going?" Alan asked as he watched.

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go." Ian replied.

Isaiah and Carly smiled at the two, only to frown when they heard twanging of something, and what weirded them out more was to see the wires of the T-Rex paddock flying in each direction.

And through the opening, came a Tyrannosaurus, and she looked hungry, she growled.

"Boy," Ian said, "Do I hate being right all the time."

Alan leaned in a little closer to take a better look, the T-Rex roared ferociously. In between them, Carly took a pictures of the huge beast. Isaiah thought she was crazy, but she didn't have her flash on so they were going to be okay.

The T-Rex walks slowly towards the second car, looking to the side. Alan, Carly and Ian leaned back and stayed still.

"Keep absolutely still." Alan reminded them, "Its vision is based on movement."

Suddenly, from the front car, a light was turned on, Carly inwardly groaned knowing who did that. T-Rex noticed it, Isaiah swore, it was just Lex and little Timmy, that stupid lawyer wasn't there to protect them.

"Turn the light off, turn the light off" Alan repeated as the dinosaur walked towards the front car.

However, they weren't turning off the goddamned light! Carly wanted to get over there and help them, but can she bloody do against that! The T-Rex freakin' licked the goat leg off the car roof before seizing it and getting to the two.

From here they could hear the screaming. Ian was breathing so much, he fogged half the window, Isaiah and Carly would have though it hilarious if it wasn't for the attack on the other car.

The T-Rex was trying to tip the car over, the kids screamed at the top of their lungs which didn't help them much seeing as the car tipped over anyway onto its back, breaking the windows. Alan's eyes widened as Carly gasped. Isaiah had a hold on Carly's pant leg, to make sure she didn't get out of the car, Ian was just panting away.

The T-Rex put a foot onto the car and began tearing the engine stuff, then it headed for the rubber tires, from watching it, you would think it was an actual dog. Alan pushed Carly back into Isaiah and headed for the back where there was a trunk that was a safety or aid box.

He opened it was found a light stick and was getting an idea.

The T-Rex roared triumphantly, as it put more weight onto the car, squishing the kids inside the car. Alan got out of the car with the light and headed for the dinosaur.

"Hey!" he shouted, waving the light.

That got her attention, Alan was stiff for a moment. "Oh, God."

Then remembered his plan as the dinosaur got closer. In the car Ian also took out a light stick and lit it. Alan waved the stick back and forth slowly, hypnotising the beast before throwing into it's paddock, it was about to go in when…

"Ian!" Both Isaiah and Carly shouted as he got out.

"Hey-hey! Hey-hey!" Ian shouted getting the T-Rex's attention.

Alan looked over to him in disbelief. "Ian, freeze!"

"Get the kids!" Ian shouted as he ran.

"Get rid of the flare!" Alan shouted back.

Carly and Isaiah got out as well, Carly being very careful not to get noticed as she made her way to the other car.

"Get the Kids!" Ian repeated.

"Get rid of the flare!" Alan also repeated along with Isaiah and Carly, as he headed for the car where the teenagers were.

Ian did get rid of the flare, but the idiot kept on running, the T-Rex didn't pay any attention to the flare. The bad news was that he headed straight for the outhouse.

The good news is, Ian wasn't eaten, only the walls of the outhouse collapsed on him, but Mr. Gennaro was eaten in his stead. However, Alan, the kids and the teenagers didn't know that.

Alan was help Lex get out while Isaiah and Carly try and help Timmy.

"I'm stuck!" Timmy told the two.

"Where?" Isaiah asked.

"The seat's got my feet!" Tim answered.

Isaiah got out as Carly went almost inside the car to help Timmy. Isaiah stood stiff for the T-Rex was right there in front of them, Lex finally got out, Alan was going back to help Tim when Lex screamed. Alan immediately backed up and covered her mouth.

"Don't move." he ordered as he held her, "He can't see us if we move."

"He is a she!" Carly grumbled, and she pet Tim's head.

The T-Rex looked around, seeing no one, her jaws near Alan's head, growling softly. She began sniffing in which made Alan's hat fly off. This convinced the T-Rex to moving the car, Alan, Lex, and Isaiah began moving.

"Carly!" Isaiah called.

"Isaiah!" she shouted from the inside.

Isaiah swore as he backed up a little and met Alan and Lex. The Rex stopped moving the car and looked under the car to see a screaming Tim and a whimpering Carly under it, she tried and get her mouth under there, but was not succeeding.

Alan went to the left. "This way--"

Suddenly the car starts moving again.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he said before going to the right.

"Timmy? Timmy!" Lex screamed.

"Tim!" Alan shouted.

"Carly!" Isaiah called trying to see if they were okay.

Alan almost lost his balance and grabbed onto Isaiah, they all saw that the car was going to go off the edge. Alan grabs Lex and puts her on his back as he went down, Isaiah followed suite down another wire. The car was coming closer to the edge, Lex screamed again and put her arms around Alan's neck, choking him.

"Lex, Lex! You're choking' me!" he croaked.

Isaiah was trying to see from all the rain to the car and try and spot the two inside. After all of this was over, he was going to ask to retire, and force his dad to do the same.

"Grab onto Isaiah!" he shout as he tried and swing towards Isaiah who immediately stretched out his hand out to her.

Everytime Alan missed, the car came closer to the edge.

"Come on!" Isaiah shout at Lex as she finally got hold of him.

The car came flying down the edge and into a tree, the Rex above roared in triumph once again as it walked away.

The three of them got down it slowly and came to a drain near by. Alan and Lex went to wash themselves as Isaiah ran towards the tree the car had landed in and began climbing it.

"Carly! Carly?" Isaiah called as Alan followed.

"I'll check the car Isaiah, see if one of them landed on a branch." Alan ordered.

Isaiah nodded as he went higher, Alan went to the car.

"Tim? Carly? You hear me? I'm coming up." he said as he continued.

As he did he began muttering to himself. "I hate climbing. I hate trees. Way too high… Oh, goddamn tree."

Alan finally got to the car and went to the opening. "Hey Tim, Carly?"

When he looked into the car, he saw only Tim and was now worried for Carly. Isaiah looked to all the branches, then looked down to where Alan was with the car.

"Are they in there!" he shouted as softly as he could.

"Only Tim… Tim says she went through the opened roof." Alan answered back.

Isaiah swore before climbing back down, he went by Alan who was trying to get Tim out of the car. Isaiah looked down and his eyes widened as he saw Carly lying on a branch, appearing to be unconscious.

"I found her." he told Alan as he went from branch to branch towards Carly.

Alan and Tim watched this in disbelief, he looked like a damn monkey or a gymnast or something before moving back to what they were doing. Although Alan sighed in relief that Carly and Tim were okay.

Isaiah reached Carly and saw that she was breathing. "Carly."

Carly moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Isaiah. "My tummy hurts."

Isaiah looked at her for a second before lifting her slowly towards him to see the damage, only to have Alan shout.

"Isaiah, get you and Carly's butt moving!"

He looked up to Alan and saw the car coming towards them, branches snapping as it came down. He put Carly over his shoulder like sack of potatoes which made her moan some more and started his way down as fast as he could go.

He was finally on the ground, but so was Alan, Tim, and the car. The four crawled a little further before crowding each other as the car landed on top of them. Carly and Tim looked at each other, before Tim looked to Alan, and Isaiah was holding her a little closer.

"Well… we're back…in the car again." Tim said.

Alan looked to Tim. "At least you're out of the tree."

Isaiah fully agreed before getting out of the car, followed by the others, Isaiah helped Carly as she groaned. Once they got out, Tim and Lex went with Alan to clean themselves a little as Isaiah checked Carly out. Carly protested softly as Isaiah lifted her shirt a little to see her stomach.

Carly could feel her face burning as she looked away from his prodding. Isaiah saw that she was forming a huge bruise on her stomach.

"You stomach was your cushion for your landing on the branch, you'll have the bruising for about six weeks at the least." he said.

Carly looked back and looked up in the trees and snorted, Isaiah looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She noticed and nodded her head up, when he looked up, he chuckled, shaking his head before getting up.

Up in the trees, was her camera bag, safe and still intact which the two found amazing.

"Lucky sack." She grumbled, trying not to laugh.

Isaiah chuckled some more before putting it beside her head and continue to check for any other wounds. Alan came through the bushes, nearly giving the two a heart attack.

"We have to move, I don't know if the Rex will come back." Alan said before moving, the kids following him.

Isaiah knelt down to Carly and helped her up, she was able to walk and all, but Isaiah and Lex walked beside her just in case. A few feet away, they took a break, Lex was hugging Carly as the two sat on a rock, catching their breath.

Suddenly a roar went through the air, making everyone perfectly still. Lex looked up.

"Are you hearing this?" she whispered.

Carly nodded as she held tighter, Alan looked around, trying to find where the sound was coming from while Isaiah and Tim looked around themselves. A roar was heard again. Alan lead the bunch to the hugest tree Carly has ever seen.

"Come on, Tim." Alan hurried him, "Come on, hurry up."

"Let's get up this." Isaiah said as he went towards the tree.

"Oh, no." Tim groaned.

"Come on, Tim, it's okay." Alan tried to reassure him. "Try up here."

"I don't want to." Tim moaned.

"And I can't climb trees." Carly said looking up and up.

As Tim groans about hating trees, Isaiah went over to her and turned his back on her leaning down a little. He looks back.

"Come on, koala bear, get on my back and we'll climb up together." he said before looking ahead.

Carly groaned before getting on him, moaning in pain as his back hits her stomach. Isaiah began climbing up the trees ahead of the three until they were high enough, and found a place to rest. Alan and the kids were a little lower then the kids are but teenagers.

Isaiah carefully put Carly down on the their resting place, before laying down beside her, getting themselves comfortable, when Tim shouted.

"Hey, those are brontosauruses." he said before correcting himself, "I mean, uh brachiosaurs,"

They listened for a second.

"They're singing." Carly said watching them, smiling.

Then she started taking pictures, Isaiah was amazed at how fast she could take it out.

Down to where Alan was, the two heard him imitate the sounds they were making. Isaiah wanted to try it out as well, so he tried out as well the imitation of the moaning. He must have done it right because more heads pop up, moaning loudly.

Isaiah and Carly chuckled as they watch them, Isaiah unconsciously put an arm around Carly and brought her close to his body. Carly snuggled closely to his. Isaiah felt his cheeks heat up, as did Carly's, Isaiah closed his eyes, trying to calm down his heart which was right next to Carly's ear.

"H-hey, Isaiah?" Carly asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Do you think the others will be okay, I mean if the electric fences are down-"

"Don't think about it Carly, just think about how you survive, not others." Isaiah interrupted before regretting his answer.

Carly looked up at him, with wide eyes, blinking. Isaiah opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, my dad's teachings is stuck in my brains." he apologized.

Carly grinned. "That's okay, it's just that my mom says the same thing."

The two were stayed quiet for a second, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"This might not be the best time for it, especially when we're trying to survive, would you- I mean, after this whole thing, go out, with me, on a date?" Isaiah stuttered.

Carly was smiling during the whole stutter and her cheeks turned red before answering. "Sure, and I do agree, this is not the best time to ask."

The two laughed quietly once again, looking into each others eyes. A silence went over them, a comfortable silence with a hint of nervous eyes.

Isaiah leaned towards her face, Carly could feel her heart practically jump out at her ribs as he came closer, she was about to close her eyes when she looked behind him and gasped in fright, backing away from him. He looked at her confused and a little hurt, but when he turned to where she was pointing at his eyes widened… one of the brachiosaurs was watching them curiously tilting her head like a dog.

Isaiah looked back to Carly and chuckled. "I guess she got curious about us."

Carly smiled as her face heated up, she just couldn't believe that Isaiah was about to kiss her! That was something she never though would happen after the T-rex incident. Isaiah patted the creatures nose before leaning back into the tree.

"Let us get some shut eye." he said.

Carly couldn't agree more as she closed her eyes, she never thought she could fall asleep to the sounds of Isaiah's heart, or the roars of the dinosaurs for that matter.

* * *

A/N: ALRIGHT MY AWESOME FANS!!!!!!!! REVIEW AND COMMENT, I'LL EVEN TAKE FLAMES IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THE OTHERS!!!!!!!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning, they were off. Tim had told the two teenagers about how Lex was sneezed on, Isaiah laughed with him while Carly helped Lex get the gross stuff off. They also discovered that life, did find a way, they found already hatched eggs and little dinosaur feet in a nest.

Lex and Tim were walking with Alan as Carly and Isaiah were a little behind them, Carly was still hurt from the incident so she was leaning a little against Isaiah, who didn't seem to mind one but, actually, he was smiling.

Alan on the other hand was getting just a little annoyed with the kids whining. "Just keep going, guys, the visitors center is just about a mile over that rise."

"What rise?" Carly mumbled as she yawned.

Isaiah smirked, Alan rolled his eyes. "Just…"

He stopped when he saw a bunch of dinosaurs 'stampeding'. The others stopped to as they watched it.

"What is that?" Alan asked, "Tim. Tim, can you tell me what they are?"

Carly looked at him with an raised eyebrow. "Don't you already know what they are?"

"Shhh!" Alan hushed her.

"Gr-- Ga, uh. Uh, gala--" Tim snapped his fingers as he tried to remember.

"Please take your time." Isaiah said sarcastically as he put Carly onto his back. Carly didn't know why, but she held on to him anyway.

"Ah! Gallimimus." Tim finally got it.

"Are, are those, um, meat-eating?" Lex stuttered as she asked, "Um, meat-asaurusses?"

Carly answered. "Yeah but only eat other dinosaur's eggs or little critters."

Alan walked closer to take a better look, he began mumbling, oblivious to them coming towards them. "Just like a flock of birds evading a predator."

"Predator." Isaiah and Carly say in unison.

"That, d-doesn't sound good." Lex stuttered.

The kids started backing away as Tim muttered. "They're, uh (laughs) they're flocking this way."

After that said, everyone began running right back from where they came from. All four (since Carly was on Isaiah's back) headed over to the fallen tree, dodging the Gallimimus as they did the same, Jumping over the log, they leaned against it, and watched as the gallimimus flew over them. Carly got off of Isaiah so that they could go under the log and watched the 'flock' from behind it.

What they didn't expect however, to see the T-rex coming from the trees. All five ducked in cover as it grabbed one of the gallimimus, ripping and tearing it like a dog with a tug of war rope. They watched it as it ate.

Everyone were wide eyed in shock, Tim on the other hand, was watching in awe, which freaked Carly out a bit.

"I wanna go now." Lex whispered frightened.

"Look how it eats." Alan said fascinated.

"Please." Carly pleaded.

"I bet you never look at birds the same way again." Isaiah mumbled.

"Yes." Tim whispered.

"Go now." Lex said.

"Before I hurl." Carly added.

It appears Alan had enough of it as well. "Okay, keep low and follow me."

The others but Tim did so, however, Tim was in a trance. "Look how much blood…"

"Tim." Carly growled quietly as she came back and lifted Tim away before he could stand up straight and get the T-rex's attention.

The five managed to get away from the T- Rex without her noticing them, Carly was alright now so she walked along side everyone else, it took Lex's whining, Carly's smacking, and Alan's scolding to get Tim to forget about 'how much blood the gallimimus had'. Isaiah watched it in amusement before he to smack the boy's head.

The five of them came to an electrical fence, it was rather high, but looked like a good ladder so Carly had nothing to fear… she hoped. Alan and Isaiah went up close to the fence to see if the power was still on, the others stayed behind and watched in anxiety. Alan threw a stick at the fence, nothing happened.

Alan shrugged to Isaiah. "I guess that means the power's off."

Alan walked slowly towards the fence, with his hands up going towards it. There was a tensed silent moment before Alan grabbed the fence.

"!!!" He screamed in pain as the other screamed to, actually, Isaiah was on the ground, holding his heart.

Alan stopped screaming and looked slyly to the kids. Lex and Carly was frowning, Tim was laughing, and Isaiah was trying to get his heart back in gear.

"That's not funny." Lex frowned.

"That was great. "Tim quieted his laughter when Carly put him in a headlock.

Alan looked over to Isaiah and chuckled. "You okay there Isaiah?"

"I just lost a couple of my years there, but other then that, I'm fine." Isaiah answered, rubbing his chest.

Carly looked at Isaiah. _Wow… how come I didn't notice all that… GAH! CARLY FOCUS ON SURVIVING! NOT FREAKIN'N HOW HOTT YOUR SOON TO BE BOYFRIEND IS!_

Alan looked back to the fence and was trying figure a way through the fence without climbing over it when they heard a roar. The kids looked back frightened. Like a flash, everyone began to climb, Isaiah was the last to start climbing.

Lex decided to have some fun. "Hey Timmy, I bet I could climb over the top, and be on the other side before you get to the top."

"What would you give me." Tim asked.

"Respect." Carly replied as she continued on before everyone else.

Isaiah smiled at how she was already over the top.

"Come on guys, this is not a race." Alan told them.

Carly was already climbing down on the other side and watched the others as she reached down to the ground, she waited for the others. Alan was encouraging Lex and Tim along with Isaiah.

All of the sudden, a siren of warning came alive. Everyone's head swerved to the light as it blinked on and off as it continued the noise. Carly looks up to the others, Tim lost his footing.

"Uh guys, I believe this is the time when I say GO FASTER!" she shouted to them as she looked to Isaiah.

The others jumped while Isaiah and Tim were still on the fence, Isaiah was helping Tim.

"Timmy! You're gonna have to jump!" Alan shouted.

"Isaiah!" Carly shout.

"You crazy? I'm not gonna jump." Tim shouted.

As Alan, Carly and Lex tried to get Tim to jump, Tim was having none of that, as he kept on telling them no. Isaiah climbed up beside him.

"Tim, Tim, we'll jump together okay." Isaiah promised.

Tim looked at him for a second before nodding, Isaiah smile and grabbed Tim's hand. "Now, on the count of three."

Once again, Tim nodded as he unwrapped his arms around the fence wire, breathing deeply and slowly.

Alan walked towards the fence. "I'm coming up, I'm coming to get you!"

"It's okay Alan, we got it under control!" Isaiah shout, he turned to Tim, "Ready?"

"Yes." Tim answered.

"Okay, on the count of three, One, two-"

The fence buzzed loudly as a loud bang, Tim and Isaiah were pushed off the fence and landed onto the ground, unmoving.

"Timmy!" Lex and Alan shouted.

"ISAIAH!" Carly screamed as she ran towards his body.

Isaiah was utterly still, his hands were still smoking from the burns of the electricity, Carly tried to check for a pulse on his neck but couldn't feel any. Carly tried shaking him, slapping, and shaking come more.

_No, no! Isaiah, no, don__'t you dare!_

"ISAIAH!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Once Carly had calmed down, though she was still shaking. Alan was doing CPR on Tim, and embarrassingly Carly was on Isaiah.

She had no time thinking about how this was their first kiss or anything like an ordinary teenage girl would be thinking about, but more on saving Isaiah's life.

"Isaiah!" she shouted.

In a miracles of all miracles, Isaiah began to cough then smiled up at her. Carly almost collapsed with relief.

"He's okay!" she shouted.

"Same here!" Alan shouted back in happiness.

Carly turned back to Isaiah sniffed for bit, smiling at him, Isaiah smiled back lifting his hand towards her cheek, rubbing the tears away. "Heh, our first kiss brought me back to life."

Carly looked at him in disbelief before the two began to chuckle then right out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lex asked as she walked towards them.

"Isaiah just did a horrid pick up line that's all." Carly replied, smiling as she began wrapping Isaiah's burned hands.

Isaiah winced once or twice, but other then that he was okay, including his hair that was standing on end, but with his short hair, it didn't look too bad. Lex just shrugged before she looked behind her and Alan came around.

"Hey Isaiah, welcome to the living." Alan joked.

Isaiah snorted before taking Alan's offering hand and brought himself up, Carly had to hold his arm for balance as Alan picked up Tim and they headed towards the visitors centre. Hopefully nothing else bad would happen to them, but Isaiah and Carly knew that that wouldn't be the case, especially with hungry meat-a-saurs free to roam.

On the way there though, Isaiah groaned loudly before collapsing to the ground, taking Carly with her.

"Isaiah!" Carly and Alan shouted.

Carly sat up and looked down to Isaiah, he had tears in his eyes, Carly blinked in surprise. "What's wrong Isaiah? Is anything hurting?"

"My dad." was all he said before closing his eyes, to fight back the tears.

For some reason, Carly understood what he meant, her eyes became sad, then she leaned down to him and hugged him. "Oh Isaiah."

She felt the same thing when her mom died in a accident when Carly was at school, she burst into tears for some reason, then later, after school she learned about her mom's death. Carly held him as the other stared with either confusion or in sadness. After a while, Carly brought Isaiah to his feet, and together they walked.

When they finally got there, Carly sighed in relief as she helped Isaiah inside.

Alan called out. "Hello?"

No one answered of course, but they kept on walking till they reached the 'restaurant', the two teenagers stared hungrily at the food that was laid out for them on the table. Alan put Tim down beside Lex and looked towards the Carly and Isaiah. Getting their attention.

" Okay. I'm gonna have to find the others, get you two a doctor." He said this to Isaiah and Tim, then he looked to Isaiah and Carly. "I need you two to take care of these two while I'm gone, Alright?"

Carly nodded, "Don't worry, we'll take care of Lex and Tim the human piece of toast."

The bunch chuckled, as Tim smiled a little.

Alan looked at him for a second. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Tim said.

Alan began to pat Tim's hair. "Your hair is all sticking up."

Now this made Tim laugh a little, Alan stood up and looked at the four.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He said as he walked out the door.

As he left, Isaiah looked over to the food where Lex and Tim were heading and asked Carly. "Wanna have our date now?"

Carly's eyes widen in astonishment before bursting out laughing. "Sure."

Isaiah smiled brightly, then grabbed her hand and took her over to where the cakes, jellies, and some meat were waiting for them. God Carly couldn't care about calories when she was this hungry, and they both laughed when each saw what they had on their plates or in their hands.

A couple of minutes later, Tim, Lex, Isaiah, and Carly were all sitting at the table, eating anything that were near by. Lex and Tim giggled, or smiled every time they looked over to Isaiah and Carly whom were literally moon over each other. Even though Isaiah was bleeding around the ears like Tim, and Carly who was still covered in blood.

When Carly saw something at the corner of her eye, she froze, as well as Lex, The boys caught on as they looked over to see a shadow, of a raptor.

The raptor purred as it went closer to the screen, Tim gasped.

"Lex, Tim, get into the kitchen and lock the doors now!" Isaiah said.

They did as they were told.

Isaiah was about to push Carly towards them to follow the kids, but then a second Raptor, then the third, this third was the big one, and her mouth was covered in fresh blood. Isaiah narrowed his eyes at her, while Carly gasped. Isaiah saw from the corner of his eyes that the other two raptors were heading towards where Tim and Lex were, when he tried to go towards the kitchen doors the big one hissed at Isaiah. Forcing him to back Carly and Isaiah back into the wall.

The raptor looked at them, back and forth, as if to see something. When it appears she saw nothing, she pounced onto Isaiah.

"Isaiah!" Carly screamed as she backed away from them.

Isaiah, the lucky bastard, was able to grab hold of the Raptor's neck and held her off, unfortunately though, it didn't stop her claws and the big one from coming at him. Out of no where, something took the raptor in surprise when it was about to stab Isaiah in the gut.

It was Carly with a chair, looking pissed. "Stay away from my man."

The raptor got up and slowly walked around Carly, the two glared at each other, and each time the raptor got close, Carly snarled. Isaiah watched this in astonishment, apparently, Carly had an alpha air to her, if the raptor female was doing this.

The raptor attacked, what it didn't know though, was that the chair she whacked it with, was mettle and Carly hurled it the raptor's head. The raptor went down for the count.

Carly waited for only a minute, before helping Isaiah up and run towards the kitchen door. However, Tim and Lex were already out and were looking at Carly in awe.

"How did you-"

"Wait until we survive Tim!" Carly interrupted him as she picked him up and ran.

They ran towards the direction that Alan took only to find him and Ellie running towards them, Carly gave Tim with Ellie while Lex ran into Alan. Isaiah grabbed hold of Carly from behind.

"It's in there." Lex told Alan, whom had a gun, to the freezer.

"Control room." Ellie told Alan.

All six of them slowly walked backward and headed towards the control room. They all ran down the stairs into the control room.

"We can call for help?" Lex asked.

"We gotta reboot the system first." Ellie told her as she went towards the computers.

Alan gave Isaiah his gun as he closed the door, he was about to lock the doors when he realized the lock. "The door locks! Ellie, boot up the door locks."

Alan looked through the door window, the raptor was there and she looked pissed. She bended down and disappeared from the window Alan looked down to see the door handle turning. Alan grabbed on too late for with a roar the raptor opened the door, with Alan being in front of the door along with Isaiah, they were able to fight back and close the door once more.

Ellie looked behind her and apparently didn't think two teenagers and a man were enough to the hold the doors. She ran towards them and helped hold the door.

"Ellie, go back and boot up the door locks!" Alan grunted.

"You can't hold it by yourselves!" Ellie shouted.

Carly, Tim, and Lex stood there, well, Tim was panicking more like it. Lex and Carly looked at each other then at the computer before heading towards it.

"Alright Lex, show me your magic." Carly said at her side as Lex sat on the chair.

"It's a UNIX system, I know this." Lex whispered to herself, apparently her brain was already kicking in.

"What?" Tim asked.

"It's all the files of the whole park, it tells you everything." Lex explained, "Um, I gotta find the right file."

And so Lex was on the case, thank god Lex knew technology like she knows every Beatles songs, shocking but she knows all of them.

Carly turned around to see Alan, Ellie, and Isaiah holding the door. Ellie was trying to reach for the gun, along with Isaiah, but both were not lucky. Carly tried to walk towards them to help when Isaiah shouted.

"No!"

Carly looked towards him.

"Stay with Tim and Lex!" he shouted.

"But-"

"Do as Isaiah tells you!" Alan shout at her as well.

'Why is everyone yelling at me?' she thought with a scowl as she turned back to Tim and Lex.

"You got it?" Tim and Carly shouted.

"Yes!" Lex shouted in relief.

The locks were booted and everyone at the door relaxed, before heading towards the three at the computer. Carly gave Isaiah a look that made Isaiah look away.

"What works?" Alan asked.

"Phones, security systems; you name it, we got it." Lex told him.

Carly looked at Lex for a minute as Alan picks up the phone.

"You sounded like a car seller there Lex." She said.

Lex rolled her eyes as Tim laughed.

"Mr. Hammond, the phones are working." Alan said.

A silent moment. "The kids are fine. Call the mainland, tell them to send the damn helicopters"

There was a crash and they all gasped.

"It's gonna cut through the glass!" Ellie shouted.

Alan aimed and shot three times, when he tried to reload it, he threw it to the ground and picked up a ladder.

"Okay everyone, Climb!" Alan ordered.

Everyone didn't have to be told twice, and they all began to climb. Alan was the last to climb up as the raptor burst through the window and landed on one of the many desks. Alan knocked the ladder away before he got everyone to start crawling.

Just as Lex was following Alan, the raptor pushed from under Lex and she screamed. Alan and Isaiah turned back and kicked the raptor in the face, Isaiah got her, and the raptor fell, unfortunately taking Lex along.

"Lex!" Carly screamed.

Carly and Alan grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her up, and if it weren't for the two of them working together, Lex would have lost a leg.

"Move! Quickly! Tim, move." Alan ordered.

As Isaiah crawled behind Carly he said. "I see you haven't taken out your camera yet."

"I'd rather live!" Carly shouted.

Alan opened a vent, and they found themselves once again in the lobby. All six jumped onto the long neck skeleton when they saw the other raptor. The raptor was having none of that, she onto the skeleton, breaking it apart, and separating everyone from each other, besides Carly and Isaiah who were holding on together, and were on the same part with the Raptor. Carly screamed, as Isaiah punched the raptor away from Carly's head.

"Carly, jump!" Isaiah told her.

Not wanting to lose her head, she did as she was told and landed beside Tim, Tim and her could see that the whole thing was going to collapse, a big part of the skeleton was falling down onto Tim, he began screaming before the wind was knocked out of him when Carly pushed him and herself out of there. As everyone landed onto the floor, everyone regrouped, Lex screamed along with Carly who was held by Isaiah as they were cornered by the two raptors.

Alan and Isaiah were in the front as the women and children were behind them. They were backing away from them, slowly, one of them crouched down and pounced. When everyone held on together, the raptor that had leaped towards them, was caught in the jaws of the T-rex.

All six watched on in astonishment as the t-rex looked straight at Isaiah before looking away. Carly's mouth dropped, Isaiah's father was right. Tim looked over to the other one, only to see that it was heading towards the t-rex, and at that moment, believe it or not, Carly had her camera out and was taking pictures as all six ran out the door.

They ran down the stairs and saw a car already there waiting for them,

"Mr. Hammond!" Alan called out as he jumped in along with the others. "After careful consideration, I've decided, not to endorse your park."

Mr. Hammond nodded in agreement. "So have I."

And drove away. Carly was looking through her pictures, and smiled, Isaiah looked over her shoulder and looked at the picture.

It was of the T-rex, it was at mid roar as the banner from above fell that showed 'When Dinosaurs ruled the Earth'

Carly looked to Isaiah and grinned, he smiled in return.

Now, since there were too many to fit in one helicopter, there was another one, Isaiah and Carly went in the second one. Tim was about to follow when Alan led him back to the first one with a cheeky grin on his face. Carly looked out the window and saw Mr. Hammond standing.

Isaiah looked as well and sighed. "What do you expect, he did make this place."

Carly agreed and watched as Alan took Mr. Hammond into the helicopter and closed the door. Carly leaned back against the seat and made a huge sigh, as did Isaiah, before the two looked at each other and smiled.

In the other helicopter, Ian was asleep, Mr. Hammond was looking at his amber Kane, and Ellie was watching in amusement as Tim, Alan, and Lex fell asleep. Alan awoke to see Ellie looking at him and smiled, Ellie pointed out with her eyes.

Looks like Alan didn't like kids anymore.

Ellie had to ask. "What do you think Isaiah and Carly are doing?"

The two almost jumped when Ian snorted. "What do you think?"

Alan, Ellie, Mr. Hammond, and a sleepy Ian grinned.

In the second helicopter, Ian could not be anything but right.

Carly was under Isaiah as her lips pressed against his and she felt his heart racing against her chest, felt his fingers on arms as he carrased them. His shirt was already off and they were working on hers when he stopped, and looked out the window for a while.

Carly raised an eyes. "What?"

"I was just thinking… how could we not notice the T-rex inside the place? And did it get in?" Isaiah wondered.

Carly blinked, she hadn't thought about that…

"Let's think about that _afterwards_." She said.

That got Isaiah's attention double time, and they both laughed once again, before having another heart beating kiss, Carly loved every second of it.

_And that is the End_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Sorry I didn't make Isaiah's death experience a bigger tension and all anyways, this is the End of Jurassic Park I thank you all reviewers for all the… well review, my next case is an Anime called Ghost Hunt, I shall work on that, and along with that, I'll try and continue my CON fanfic. Bye bye!


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE WHO READ MY JURASSIC PARK!**

**FIRST OFF, DO NOT FEEL SAD FOR I AM WORKING IN THE SECOND MOVIE, ALONG WITH OTHERS WHICH WILL TAKE A WHILE SO DO NOT LOSE HOPE!**

**WEREWOLVESMOON**


End file.
